The Bigger The Better
by llamanated
Summary: Prince!Kurt is a sizequeen. Soldier!Blaine is all too happy to serve his prince, who is pleasantly surprised upon discovering that what Blaine lacks in stature, he more than makes up for in other places.


**Warnings: Masturbation, Fisting, Age Dif that I'm not actually going to address, Size kink obviousballs, Anal, getting walked in on (is that even a warning idk), uh Blaine is kinda sorta but not really Kurt's teacher. That's it I think. :P**

* * *

Kurt cried out when he hit his prostate spot on and writhed harder on the four fingers he had stuffed up his ass. His rim was stretched wide around the digits and he felt so unbelievably full, like he couldn't possibly take any more. But yet, it didn't feel like _enough_. It wouldn't be enough until he was stretched well past his limit and then some. An unfortunately unachievable endeavor when he was on his own. He'd tried and failed.

With his free hand, he reached for the bottle of lube, popped the cap open and squeezed some out into his palm. He warmed it up a little before he wrapped his hand around his hard cock and started stroking up and down, matching the pace of the fingers in his ass. He was already close to coming, had been for some time now, but he didn't want it to end yet. He wanted _more_.

He reluctantly slipped his fingers out and let his rigid cock go again, then coated all of his fingers with a generous amount of lube and trailed them down behind his balls, rubbing along his perineum, until he reached his gaping hole. The lube was cold against his overheated skin and he tensed a bit. But soon the sensation turned pleasurable once more and he began to insert his fingers again, one at a time until he was up to four again. The anticipation he felt when he scissored his fingers, the prospect of getting even more up there, made him tingle all over and he, without any hesitation left, pushed his thumb in alongside the other fingers, filling his hole more than he had ever dared to before.

_God_, he couldn't believe he had five fingers up his own ass. And if he could just reposition himself, just slightly so it's not as crammed down there between his spread legs, maybe he'd even be able to push his whole hand inside like he'd so often imagined doing, just—

With a high, breathy whine, he tensed his stomach muscles, spread his legs even wider and pushed his hips up and then he pressed, pressed, pressed and just a little more and then...— Oh. My. God. Holy fucking shit. Kurt sobbed out in a mix of pain and pleasure as the thickest part of his hand popped in, his muscles stretching impossibly wide and then clenching around his hand and the beginning of his wrist and he just couldn't stop moaning, loudly. He was so embarrassingly loud in fact that he was sure that someone would soon come barging into his chamber, thinking he was being murdered or something. If only they knew what he was getting up to.

He started thrusting his hand in and out of his body, easily reaching his prostate now, and cupped his balls in his left hand, gently squeezing and rolling them while whining unabashedly, high and desperate and loud, so loud that it was bordering on screaming. But he was feeling so much, more than he ever had before, and the necessity of keeping quiet was just a distant thought at the back of his mind. He was sure his brain was numb from pleasure anyways.

He fleetingly wondered how sore he'd be the next day, too sore to attend his classes that was for sure. But that was okay. He'd chosen this day for a reason. He had never much cared for swords or any kind of weapons really anyways. The only reason he'd even agreed to learn it was to appease his father. And since he wasn't around at the moment, traveling across the country to negotiate with their neighbor kingdom's leader, Kurt didn't feel too guilty about neglecting the only real sort-of-responsibility he'd been given. He'd find a way to bribe his teacher so he'd keep his mouth shut and his dad would never know.

With a lot more strength than he thought he had left, he shuffled around until he managed to sit upright without having to slip his fingers out and then slowly began riding his hand, testing out the new position. It was a bit awkward because his arm was bent in a weird way and it wasn't really comfortable at all. But he was able to penetrate his hole much deeper at the new angle and his hand felt so much bigger than it did when he was laying down and he really couldn't have cared less about his arm when he felt like his ass was about to split open from being so stuffed.

After getting over the initial pain, he started riding in earnest, fast rocking motions that left him breathless and panting after a while, forcing him to slow down to a deep grinding, body stretching around his fist over and over and every time left him trying to swallow the loud groans trying to escape.

The sounds he was making were rising in pitch and volume and eventually he didn't even attempt to stay quiet anymore. He felt himself getting close again despite the fact that he wasn't even touching his cock, needing his free hand to balance himself. But it didn't matter, the fullness of his ass was enough to get him off.

He was on the brink of orgasm when a loud gasp from somewhere behind him registered, making him freeze to an immediate halt, his hips still and his breath coming out in irregular patterns. He was scared to turn around, so scared to find one of their guards standing there in the threshold, eyes judging and with a biting remark on the tip of their tongue, the only thing stopping them from insulting him being the fact that the consequences they'd face would hardly be worth it.

The door didn't close, the intruder making no move to leave, and Kurt thought that this was worse than slurs thrown his way. He was still panting harshly, still had like half of his arm stuck up his ass, and he was afraid to turn around, afraid to see the contempt. But whoever burst through the door like that had no business being there in the first place and Kurt was going to give them a piece of his mind, he would make them wish they'd nev—

Oh.

All words died and he drew a blank when he saw Blaine, his _teacher_ Blaine, standing there, mouth hanging open and eyes wide as saucers. He extracted the hand from his ass, working as quickly as he could without hurting himself because it was just awkward sitting there with his ass still clenching around his hand and wrist, cock sticking straight out in front of him and ready to shoot. He resolutely ignored the fact that he was so open that he couldn't even clench his hole closed anymore and picked up the soiled sheet to cover himself with.

Then he gathered all his courage and lifted his head so he could stare Blaine straight in the eyes. Challenging him. He was more than a little surprised to find them dark, almost black, blown wide with... lust? His gaze traveled down, eyes finding the bulge in Blaine's pants quickly, the cotton stretched tightly across his apparently rather impressive manhood. That was all the confirmation he needed and he pushed the sheet he'd draped over his body away, baring himself to the soldier.

"You can stay, I want you to, Blaine. And I know that you want it too." he said with an obvious look at Blaine's crotch. Blaine could say no, Kurt was giving him a choice, but he very much hoped that Blaine would stay. The outline of his dick looked promising, big enough to satisfy his needs.

He didn't respond verbally, but he finally closed the door shut behind himself and began shedding his clothes while stepping further into Kurt's spacious room, stopping at the foot of his huge bed when he was completely naked. Kurt crawled backwards and reclined against his pillows, hand coming down to stroke his cock back to life and Blaine climbed in next to him, turning his head with just enough force to make a shiver run down Kurt's back, and then he kissed him, wet and without much technique but somehow it was perfect nonetheless.

"I'd like to stay." he breathed into his ear when they parted before latching onto his collarbone and starting to suck a mark into his skin. Kurt smiled and tilted his head back to give Blaine more space to mark, his skin a canvas for Blaine to draw on and his body for Blaine to use how he wanted.

* * *

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think :) The rest will be up tomorrow or something, just have to get the last bit finished!**


End file.
